


People Aren't Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz is always sad, but he always has a reason. This time, he has the best/worst reason of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Aren't Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I get in really sad moods.  
> Also, all of these characters (I'm only really using two, but....) belong to the ridiculously talented Rainbow Rowell.

People aren’t stars.

They don’t shine and they don’t burn and when they die, they don’t explode and they don’t expand, they don’t create anything new.

When a person dies, it’s just like anything else.

They’re just here, they’re with you, and then they’re gone.

They leave, and they never, ever come back.

We miss them, and we cry for them, and we let them take some of us with them, and we try to keep some of them with us.

We remember, and we’re so scared to forget.

And when we finally smile……..we think we’ve let them down.

And then we’re so lost.

We want to help them, but we don’t know how.

We don’t want to let go, but we can’t keep holding on.

I thought Simon was a star.

But now I just think he was only ever a person.

And now he’s nothing.

And I knew he was the love of my life, and now I don’t want to let myself love anyone else.

But what if I do?

I was meant to love him.

This wasn’t meant to happen.

It’s just not fair.


End file.
